


Please

by StarWarsgal66



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: A Reylo high school and biker gang au.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsgal66/pseuds/StarWarsgal66
Relationships: Poe/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Redo

It was already way more different than Jakku. It was way colder than the constant sun she was used to and and had too many people for Rey’s taste. The air wasn’t as thick as it was in Jakku and the change made Reys skin prickle and shiver. Rey moved to Coruscant with her foster parent, Unkar Plutt, a ugly man who wasn’t in the best shape and had possibly the worst personality ever and probably the worst living thing to walk the Earth. Rey and Plutt has moved down here so Plutt could avoid the cops after scamming someone and using stolen parts on their car. This wasn’t the first time this happened. Last time Plutt installed parts from a stolen car he bought for cheap and striped it for parts and ended up using those parts on a car that reported Plutt for having prices that were ‘outrageous’ and Plutt almost got to serve some time but things settled down and they stayed in Jakku until Plutt charged $500 extra and put a car in worse shape, thing is the car belonged to a Governor that was passing through and Plutt knew he couldn’t get out of this one so, he ran.

Rey snapped out of her thoughts as Plutt screamed her name from inside his new shop. It was a better and nicer shop than the shop back at Jakku. The floors and walls weren’t covered in little dents from wrenches being thrown at someone. It didn’t even smell like cigarettes, yet. It was a lot cleaner too, no stains in the carpets of the waiting room from grease or alcoholic beverages, overall it was a fresh start and Rey was ready to take on a life that would hopefully be better than the one she had back on Jakku. There was doubt that it would be better though, no life where she had Plutt as her ‘Guardian’ could get better unless she moved out or he died.

“What are you doing just standing there girl? Useless people don’t get dinner and that would be quite a shame wouldn’t it?” Plutt sneered “Now finish getting those boxes in here and unloaded by tomorrow afternoon or you’ll have to fend for yourself over the weekend.”

Plutt hobbled back inside and Rey let out a sigh. She wished she wasn’t abandoned by her parents or put in this stupid foster care system. She’s pretty sure that she has the WORST foster parent ever, she’s not even sure if she’d call him a parent, more like a lazy lowlife, who needed help in his shop but didn’t want to have to pay someone so he got child for free labor. Piece of shit! Rey wishes she could bash him over the head with a wrench sometimes. Rey’s better than that though and knows it. She unloads everything inside and decides to unpack the rest tomorrow. She grabs her three bags, a duffle, backpack, and fencing gear bag, and heads to the stairs in the back of the shop that lead to a little complex up on top of to shop.

She opens the door to find Plutt nowhere in sight but hears his snores through the door of the bedroom he claimed. She went to the only other room, on the other side of the house, which Rey doesn’t mind because she doesn’t like to be near Plutt. She sets her bags down and takes out her air mattress from her duffle. While she waits for it to blow up she pulls out a pair of pajamas, a pair of faded blue sweats and an old tee, and goes to brush her teeth and wash her face. After cleaning up she pulls out her only blanket, a soft, worn out, fuzzy grey thing, she then pulls her hair out of its odd three bun hairstyle, turns off the lights and heads to bed.

”Tomorrow will be the start of something new and hopefully better.” She says to herself as she begins to close her eyes. She starts to make plans of what to do after she finishes her chores tomorrow. She needs a new bag, supplies, and clothes for school if she’s actually going to go. She’s been ‘homeschooled’ by Plutt most of her life. By having her homeschooled Plutt saved on lots of things like supplies and all that but rarely taught her anything a normal child would learn. Plutt taught her things about being a mechanic, while everyone was learning History, Rey was learning to Hotwire a car. While everyone was learning how to do their times tables, Rey was learning how to change tires. Luckily, Plutt did teach her to read and do some math so she could help at the register, other than that, Rey was self taught. She did go to seventh grade back at Jakku, she loved it even though the classes were small and it wasn’t the best school, she was happy to get out of the house. Slowly Rey drifted to sleep, ignoring her aching stomach that yearned for food, she fell asleep and hoped for this to be the better life she should get until she is 18....

She couldn’t sleep, her stomach was in too much pain. She decided to tip toe to the kitchen and grab a snack from the bag Plutt had packed for himself on the trip. She quietly went through the bag and found all the ingredients for a peanut butter and jelly. Making the sandwich as quietly as possible and then grabbing some chips and a water, she hurriedly and quietly went back to her room. She set down the water and chips and worked on her sandwich. There wasn’t much light in her room without the lights on, and she didn’t want to risk that, so she opened her blinds and peered through her window at the empty street when she locked eyes with someone. She stared at them and studied their features and broad shoulders and how good they looked in leather. Her eyes ran over their whole body when she realized that he was staring and her and she probably looked like a creep. Quickly she shut her blinds and brushed her teeth once more and hopefully she could actually sleep tonight, but her brain was on instant replay of that man, JESUS, she needed to get a grip and focus because she probably wasn’t going to see him again, Coruscant is a big city. Her eyelids started to become heavy and she gladly closed them and drifted off to sleep.

  
***********  
  


Something was up and he knew it. His usual drive felt off and he had to figure out why. He drove up and down the street until he saw it. _Plutt’s_ written in neon. He stopped in front of the shop and studied it. For as long as he could remember it was empty and having it actually serve a purpose other than an occasional hangout for him and his crew, it pulled him or something or someone. That was dumb he thought. He had to get back home, it was late enough that his mom still wouldn’t be up and he wouldn’t have to see her if he went inside, which was the plan. He started up his bike and got ready to drive away when something made him look up and look into a pair of hazel brown eyes. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring until he got a grip and saw the face of a young girl. She quickly fumbled with the blinds and they went flying down. He didn’t move for a few minutes until the cold started to nap at his wrists and his bike roared with anticipation. He continued back on his drive home and thought about that girl, he would have to see her again and luckily he knew where she lived and hopefully worked and he had a bike that needed a checkup, what a coincidence he thought and he rode through the night. He would have to see her again soon.


	2. Hello there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support!! <3

Sun filtered through the blinds and into Reys eyes. She groaned as she started to get out of bed. She didn’t exactly sleep well, she had a lot on her mind, more like someone on her mind. Rey quickly sat up, she had to stop thinking about that man because she had other things to do. Rey walked over to her bathroom, luckily her room had one, and showered and got dressed in a AC/DC tee and ripped jeans. As soon as she stepped out she found Plutt sitting in a chair in the living room. He obviously had someone to bring it up for him.

”Finally you’re awake!” He shouted. “I’m practically starving.” He slouched back into his chair and signaled with his eyes towards the kitchen.

Rey sighed as she walked over to the little kitchen area. There wasn’t much but a fridge, a stove, and a ton of empty cupboards. There was literally nothing inside the fridge or anywhere, they hadn’t really stopped for much but a bag of chips for herself and a full coarse for Plutt, with everything, everytime.

“There’s no food, someone needs to go grocery shopping.” She said.

Plutt scoffed. Rey knew why, he would have to go and get groceries because Rey tried to run away last time she had a vehicle alone and a wad of cash.   
  


“Well since you are useless for this task go and unpack everything else before I get back or else.” He said as he got up to grab his wallet and keys. Once he had both of those he headed out the door. Rey waited once the sound of his truck started up and then faded as it went down the street.   
  


Rey went and grabbed some leftover Pringle’s she had from the trip over and had those for breakfast. As she ate she slipped on her black Vans and headed downstairs. Once she was done unpacking she could go and sneak away to buy the things she needed for school.

There wasn’t a lot since they fled but there were parts, tools, furniture, and personal things of Plutt’s. Rey started with the lighter things and brought them upstairs. She put in headphones and turned on some music. She didn’t have much but a phone was something Plutt wanted here to have just in case something happened to the shop while he was away, if something happened to her she could call the cops not him for help.

Rey was so lost in her own head as her music blared, that she didn’t her someone trying to get her attention. It wasn’t until she felt a tapping on her shoulder and was pulled from her thoughts. She turned to face someone’s chest hidden with a grey tee and a leather jacket. Whoever this was, was in very good shape, the way the leather hugged their torso was very attractive. Rey stopped staring when she heard a voice again. She looked up and came face to face with a man. He had black hair on the longer side, beauty marks all over his face, beautiful hazel eyes, and a smile that could make anyone melt. This was when she realized that he was smiling at her and she was just staring at him and all of his features.

“You done looking or would you like me to stand still for a few more minutes?” He teased.

“Oh, umm, sorry,” Rey sputtered “What can I help you with?” Something about him made her keep on staring, something familiar, but what?

“Well I saw that this place was an auto shop and well I have a bike that’s due for a checkup and I was wondering if you could help me with that.” He said. He kept on smiling and Rey was loosing focus about every five seconds.

“Well we just moved in and right now I’m unpacking, plus we have to get the shop set up, so yeah. At earliest we’ll be open next week, if you want to come back then.” She said, proud of herself for not stuttering because of his looks.

“Would you like some help then?” He asked.

“Ha, I don’t even know you or even your name for that matter” She replied “Plus, how do I know if I can trust you?”

He looked down at her and his smile widened. “My name is Kylo Ren, but you can call me Kylo, and you can trust me because I’ll cross my heart and ‘pinkie promise you’ He said in a high pitched voice for the last part.

She couldn’t help but smile when he said that. Rey wanted to trust him but she hasn’t made it this far by trusting everyone she’s met. There was something about him though and she could tell that he was telling the truth, but still she was skeptical. As if he could read her mind he went over to his bike and pulled the key from the ignition. Rey hadn’t even noticed his bike because she was so distracted by him. The bike was huge, it’s handles came just above Rey’s shoulders, and it was pointed with blacks and silvers. Rey noted how his helmet was also black and silver but had the name Ben written on it. Deciding not to ask about it she eyed him as he approached her and held out his keys to her.

“This is how you know you can trust me” He said as she slowly grabbed the keys.

“How do you know you can trust me with your keys?” Rey said playfully.

“I can feel it in my gut” He said as he walked past her and went over to one of the couches. “Now, let me help you so you can check out my bike ASAP.”

Rey smiled at him and went to help him with the couch. They ended up getting everything up and unpacked around 4. Plutt was still out, probably drinking. Rey realized that she still had time to go and grab herself things for school because knowing Plutt’s past behavior, he wouldn’t be back till around 10 at earliest and by latest that depended on if he could get home or not.

“So you still haven’t told me your name, how do I know if I can trust you?” Kylo said.

“Rey, my name is Rey” Rey said.

“Rey who?” He asked.

“Just Rey“ She said. She wasn’t about to share her life with the guy that she had just met.

“Well ‘just Rey’, wanna go for a ride? Maybe I could take you somewhere you need to be in return for your company.” Kylo said with a stupid grin.

“Well when you put it that way, yes I’d love to” She said “Just let me go and grab my wallet and lock up. Rey ran as quickly as she could to get everything and lock up. This was the first time someone has been this nice to her, it was suspicious but a great way to start a friendship. When Rey came down she gave him his keys back and he took them over and started up the bike and it roared to life.   
  


Rey wasn’t going to lie, she loved things like bikes and cars and the wind in her hair and being free, and no matter how many times she had any of those things, they amazed her each time.

“Are you coming Rey?” He asked.

“Oh yeah” she said, climbing in the bike.

“Where to then? Or would you like me to surprise you?” He said with a smile in his voice and plastered on his face. Rey could tell that he had somewhere in mind and told herself that she had a month before school started to get things that she needed in that time span.

“Surprise me space boy” Rey said.

  
“Space boy?” He laughed “I like that sweetheart.” 

  
Rey felt her face go hot and knew it was red. She climbed onto the back of his bike and shyly wrapped her hands around his waist, not sure if it was okay or not. Then her heart skipped a beat when he placed his large hands over her own and squeezed them and then placed them tightly around his waist. Rey could feel her face get hotter every second, god this man might be the death of her. Thinking of him and his stupid face that was perfect, then it hit her. He was the man she saw last night and could t get out of her head. She was in shock as he turned around and brushed the hair out of her face. Then he set his helmet on her head, which was too big in her, and then turned around and started to pull out into the street. Rey was in deep and couldn't get out now.


	3. Spaceboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I was stumped writing this chapter and figuring out the story, I made this one a little longer than the rest to make up for it! <3

The air whipped her face and she felt like she was free. She couldn't stop smiling, she rarely got freedom or anyone to spend her free chances with. They were about 45 minutes out Rey assumed, she didn't have a watch on so she had no sense of time. She didn't mind though, something about being on the road with someone who wasn't Unkar or anyone from the system put her at ease. The bike started to slow down and Kylo took them to an dirt road. They had been driving in silence the whole time and Rey wasn't sure if she should speak or not. They stopped at what looked like the beginning of a trail. They sat there for a few moments before Rey decided to speak.

"Are we going to go on a hike or did you bring me here to kill me?" She said jokingly.

"Depends" He turned around and smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"Maybe both or we are going to sit here all night and freeze to death."

He laughed and Rey's stomach filled with butterflies. His laugh was so pure and masculine. He settled down and lifted the helmet from her head. 

"Come on sweetheart, let me show you something." He started walking and Rey was sitting there in a sort of daze. She snapped out of it when he snapped to get her attention and she quickly ran to catch up to him.

The trail wasn't that bad. Sure it was steep and rocky but she would make it, she hoped. The trail started to get easier when Kylo suddenly stepped suddenly off the path and looked at her with a childish grin and he started going further off of the trail. 

"Wait!" Rey cried as she followed after him.

The way they were going was along a cliff and it did not look stable. It started okay with just a few trees in the way but then they were going down the side of a cliff and Rey wasn't sure if she was going to make it out unscathed. Kylo kept looking back to make sure she wasn't to far behind or hadn't gotten hurt which make her feel a bit better, but this path wasn't exactly easy. They reached a ledge and took a break. From here Rey could faintly the sound of rushing water.

"We're almost there." Kylo said. 

"Where are we going?" Rey asked

"There is a waterfall and if we go just a few more feet we'll be at the bottom, but once we get down there, there's a place I like to go to when I need to clear my thoughts." He started to go down again and Rey didn't have anything to say so she just followed.

Rey was getting a bit worried though. They had only started going again but it was getting late and she didn't know when Unkar was going to be home. She didn't mind not being there when he got home drunk or not, but when he was drunk he was rude and abusive, she didn't want anymore scars than she already had. Just then she heard Kylo stop and jump. Rey hadn't realized where they were, being too caught up in her own thoughts, so she started looking around. She couldn't see him or hear anything. She hadn't realized they were at the bottom of the waterfall and the sound of the water crashing at it hit the mini pool was drowing out all other noises. 

"Kylo!" she called. No answer. She kept calling his name but she doubted he could hear her over the rushing water. She ran over to where she last saw him and peered down. It was a little cliff and the jump wasn't bad but Kylo wasn't there, only a pile of his clothes. Confused, she jumped down to where his clothes were littered in a scattered mess, like they were taken off in a hurry. Just then something cold met here back and she yelpled. Rey turned to see what it was and didn't see anything. She looked in the direction it came in and it was by a ledge next to the water. She decided to investigate. She started going over there when all of the sudden the crunch of gravel alerted her. She spun around only to face an almost naked Kylo. He was in nothing but his briefs. Shocked, Rey only yelled at him.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. "I thought you were seriously hurt or I dont't know, gone or something!"

"Sorry sweetheart, but you are cute when you are panicked." He didn't stop smiling and Rey couldn't help but become infected with it. 

"Whatever," She smiled "but what are you doing. She gestured with her eyes about his appearance.

"Oh this, well you might want to do the same beca-"

"WHAT?!" She cut him off. If her face wasn't red from seeing him almost nude then it sure as hell would be now.

"Well, if you would let me finish, then you would know that we have to swim to the next spot and I assume you don't want to go home in wet clothes." He said with a smirk.

"oh well, ummm, yeah...could you, uh, turn around or something? please." She was definitely bright red now, she could feel the heat on her face. He looked at her with a kind of look that said 'really?' but when she didn't say anything more he let out a little laugh and stalked back into the water. Rey waited until she was sure that he couldn't see her and slowly stripped down to her bra and underwear. She was glad she wore a sports bra and none of her underwear with intricate designs that would make one stare. She walked towards the lake of water and put her feet in, she shivered, it was cold but not worst. She was taking awhile and focusing on the temperature of the water that she didn't hear Kylo come up beind her. 

Just as quickly as she had stepped in, she was soaked, head to toe. Rey got back to the surface of the water and gasped, it was freezing now that she was fully in it. 

"Kylo" she whined. She wanted to take her time. Kylo only laughed at her.

"Come on, let me show you the spot." He said as he started to swim towards the waterfall. Rey followed, she seemed to be doing a lot of following but she sort of trusted him. Kylo swam around the waterfall and behind it. When Rey got behind the waterfall there was a ledge that Kylo was already on. He helped her up onto it and the paused to look around. She could faintly see outside the curtain of water and saw that it was a ravine with a giant opening at the top. She gaped at the sight, it was absolutely gorgeous. She could have stood there all day, until Kylo started to pull her by her wrist. He lead her to a little opening behind the waterfall. It was dark and the waterfall became a distant sound, Rey wondered how far they had walked. Then Kylo let go of her hand and he then started feeling for something on the wall. Rey was too curious to say anything. Then something clicked and a small light turned on. Rey saw that the small area miraculously had a few things like blankets and books but the lights were what impressed her the most. 

"Well" Kylo said "What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful...."


	4. Her

What was he doing? Kylo guessed that it was just him being a usual tease, but he didn't even know her age for God's sake. He wasn't going to lie though, being on the road with Rey brought a whole new feeling to him. All of his worries left and he felt relaxed for the first time in awhile. He felt anxious the longer they drove because they were silent the whole time and it was ever growing as the time passed. He wasn't sure if bringing her to a totally secluded spot would be the best idea, given that they had known each other for less than 24 hours, but it was the only place he could think of besides the Death Star Club and his house, both places he rather not go very often. He kept wanting to turn the bike around, drop her back off, and act like nothing had ever happened between them, but his mind and body were on two separate gears right now, as they pulled off to the dirt road that lead to the trail. He stopped the bike and started overthinking, what if she didn't want to hang out with him? What if she thought he was a creep? Or what if- 

"Are we going to go on a hike or did you bring me here to kill me?" she said. He suddenly felt a weight lift off of him and he relaxed, he couldn't help but smile at her question.

"Depends, what do you think?"

"Maybe both or we are going to sit here all night and freeze to death."

He laughed. When was the last time he laughed and felt so at ease? He already knew this was going to be a long trip. He turned around and plucked the helmet from her head."Come on sweetheart, let me show you something." He got up and started towards the trail, he turned to see Rey still sitting on his bike, he snapped after she came back to reality and caught up to him. 

Kylo had gone on this trail a thousand times, he could walk on it in the dark, but he never had company with him before. Why did he take her with him? He knew why but wouldn't admit why. He kept glancing back to make sure that she was doing okay and had to slow down a lot to make sue that she was keeping up with him. He stepped off of the path and looked up and grinned at her. He continued going off of the trail.

"Wait!" he heard her cry. When she came back into view, she looked warily at the path for a minute but slowly followed. He kept checking on her to make sure she was doing okay and that she wasn't hurt, and he could tell that, that made her feel a lot better. He stopped once they got to a larger part of the ledge, that was big enough to sit on and not fall off. He could tell that she was tired, 

"We're almost there." he said. He knew because he could faintly hear the waterfall.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"There is a waterfall and if we go just a few more feet we'll be at the bottom, but once we get down there, there's a place I like to go to when I need to clear my thoughts." He got up and started to go down again, he had an idea. She didn't say anything but continued to follow.

The Sun was starting to set and he knew that if they turned back now they would be off of the trail before it got dark, but he could tell that she was anxious about home and decided just to keep going. He turned around and she was looking at the ground with her brow furrowed. He decided to lift her spirits, he jumped down from the ledge that was tall enough to hide him from anyone up above, and started to strip, only down to his briefs though. He left his clothes in a scattered pile and decided to go and hide in the water.

"Kylo!" he heard her call, he didn't answer. He went around and climbed back up onto the ledge. He was being as quiet as he could as he got down from the ledge and crept up behind her. He came up and hugged her and she yelped and turned around.

"What the hell?!" She yelled. "I thought you were seriously hurt or I don't know, gone or something!"

He smiled at her "Sorry sweetheart, but you are cute when you are panicked." He didn't stop smiling, he couldn't. 

"Whatever," She smiled "but what are you doing?" Her eyes went over him and he tensed.

"Oh this?, well you might want to do the same beca-"

"WHAT?!" She cut him off. He watched her cheeks tinge with a dark pink.

"Well, if you would let me finish, then you would know that we have to swim to the next spot and I assume you don't want to go home in wet clothes." He said and smirked.

Her cheeks got darker. "oh well, ummm, yeah...could you, uh, turn around or something? please." He looked at her and said 'really' with his face but she didn't give him the approval and he laughed a little but turned around. He heard some ruffling and then hear the gravel crunch under feet as she stalked towards the water. She was taking too long so he went up and grabbed her from behind and rushed into the water.

He let go of her once she was fully in and she gasped, "Kylo" she whined. He just laughed at her. 

"Come on, let me show you the spot." He said as he started to swim towards the waterfall.

Once he reached it, he swam behind it and climbed onto the ledge of rocks. He waited for Rey and helped her up and she stopped and gaped up at what you could see from where they were. He grabbed her gently by the wrist and he lead her down a hidden crevice. They walked for a bit and he finally let go of her wrist and started to feel for the light switch on the wall. He felt it and heard a click and the space filled with light. It wasn't much but it was little things he could get over when he brought a kayak. Rey hadn't said anything, just stared.

"Well" he said "What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful" she said.

Kylo relaxed and walked into the space. He hadn't been here so much it felt more like home than home did. He sat down on a small cushioned spot and patted next to him. Rey walked over and sat down. He had been so focused on getting over here that he didn't even notice how good she looked. He kept tracing his eyes over her body until he heard Rey clear her throat. He sat up and walked over and pulled out some chips and soda from a bag sitting in the corner, acting as a pantry. He handed her a soda and placed the bag of chips in between them. The silence was drowned out by the sound of fizzing soda, crunching chips, and the waterfall, but the awkwardness did not leave. They sat there for about 15 minutes before Rey spoke.

"Oops, ate all of the chips." She blushed. Kylo didn't mind. He layed back and Rey did the same.

"So" Rey started. "How did you find out about this place?"

"My Grandfather, used to bring my Grandmother here, it's a place free of prying eyes and they could, ummm" Kylo looked away, "Get some alone time."

"Oh." Rey said, "OH." She tensed and Kylo reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that's not why I brought you here." He could feel the heat on his face rise. 

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.

"I just feel comfortable with you."

"Me too."

Kylo lifted up his head and looked at her. They stared, before she whispered "kylo." and they both leaned forward until their lips met. Kylo started slow but he was immediately was intoxicated by her. He was in deep and he had no plans on getting out anytime soon.


End file.
